headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Them
"Them" is the tenth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the sixty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Julius Ramsay with a script written by Heather Bellson. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, February 15th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis needs a hug.]] No lights. No phone. No motorcar. Not a single luxury. Like Robinson Crusoe (if he were a zombie), its at primitive as can be. Add to that: no food, no water and no hope! Our weary travelers shamble down a highway in Virginia, looking not altogether different than that walkers that are shuffling along some yards behind them. They are weak and they are died and the calamity of recent events has nearly broken them all. Maggie is despondent and Sasha just wants to let loose some righteous anger. Abraham just wants to drink and even Rick is desperately clinging to hope. Daryl needs some "me time" and keeps wandering off into the woods scouting for food. He digs up an earthworm and (because its Daryl) naturally eats it. As they near a bridge, they decide this would be a good time to do away with those pesky walkers. They allow them to approach and begin pushing them off the bridge, taking measure to expend as little energy as possible. Sasha's subdued rage gets the better of her and she begins lashing out. Abraham notes that the "plan just got dicked", and they now have to fight the walkers. While lashing out, Sasha accidentally slices Abraham across the harm with her knife. Michonne finally has to bring her to heel. The others manage to finish off the walkers. Daryl goes off again. Carol wants to go with him, but he wants to be alone. He has his own little emotional breakdown, but takes note of a nearby barn and horse stable. When he comes back to the road he finds that the others have discovered several jugs of water that has been left in the middle of the street with a sign that reads, "From a friend". Eugene Porter wants to test the water for "quality assurance", but the others don't trust it. Then there's the business with the dogs. A pack of ferocious dogs emerge from the woods, snapping and snarling. Whereas most people might see this as a threat, this group of survivors only see little Happy Meals on legs. They kill the dogs and barbecue them up. A fun time was had by all. Suddenly it starts raining... like really hard. At first the group are ecstatic, but when the storm becomes too intense, they realize that they might be in for some trouble. Daryl tells them about the barn and they take up shelter. The group rests for a while and get dry. Rick gives them all a pep talk and tells them a story from his childhood. They try to get some sleep, but through through the course of the night, walkers begin pounding against the doors of the barn, and they all have to press up against it to hold them off. Fortunately for them, the rain storm grew so intense that it began knocking down trees, which crushed and/or impaled the walkers. The next day they go out, only to come upon an impeccably clean-cut looking individual named Aaron who wants to be their friend. Maggie and Michonne know full-well the lesson of "stranger danger" and draw their guns upon him. Cast Starring Also Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Them" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 510. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode had a viewership of 12.30 million people. TV by the Numbers; Zap2it.com; "The Walking Dead" ratings down 22 percent in week 2 * This is the first episode from season five where Chad L. Coleman is not listed in the opening credits. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Julius Ramsay. It is also his second episode from season five. Julius also works as an editor on the series. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead written by Heather Bellson. It is also her second and final episode from season five. Her next episode as a writer is season six's, "Always Accountable". * There are a total of sixteen living characters seen in this episode. There are eighteen walkers in the herd that follows the group down the highway. There are two more walkers seen later; a woman in the trunk of a car and a woman at the barn. Another walker that Maggie kills is seen in the very beginning of the episode. * This episode introduces the character of Aaron, played by Ross Marquand. He appears next in "The Distance". * This episode is the first time that the title of the show, "The Walking Dead", is actually used in an episode. It is spoken by Rick Grimes when he compares their current state to that of the walkers. * This is the first episode of the series that does not take place in Georgia. * As of this episode, the group are approximately sixty miles away from Washington. * Tyreese Williams appears in a recap scene from "What Happened and What's Going On" only. * Maggie Greene is the first character to appear in this episode. She is also the first character with speaking lines. * Other than Judith Grimes, Tara Chambler has the least amount of dialogue of any character from this episode. Allusions * This episode partially adapts the closing scene from ''The Walking Dead'' #67, which is part of the "Life Among Them" storyline. * The close relationship between Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon began back in season two with the episode, "Cherokee Rose". * Maggie Greene's admonishment of Gabriel Stokes' actions wherein he abandoned his congregation was first brought to light in "Four Walls and a Roof". * Beth Greene died at the end of "Coda'. The recap from this episode shows the final scene from "Coda" with Daryl Dixon carrying Beth's body and Maggie Greene falling down in tears. * Tyreese Williams died at the end of the previous episode, "What Happened and What's Going On". * Maggie Greene makes reference to her father, Hershel Greene, claiming that he was a very religious man. Hershel was a central character in seasons two and three before meeting his untimely end at the hands of the Governor in "Too Far Gone". Quotes * Maggie Greene: How much longer we got? * Sasha Williams: Sixty miles. * Maggie Greene: I wasn't talking about that. .... * Gabriel Stokes: If you ever want to talk... about your father, or about Beth... * Maggie Greene: Please, stop. * Gabriel Stokes: Whenever you're ready. I'm here. * Maggie Greene: You never even met them. * Gabriel Stokes: I know you are in pain. * Maggie Greene: You don't know shit. You had a job. You were there to save your flock, right? But you didn't. You hid. Don't act like that didn't happen. .... * Sasha Williams; I can take 'em. * Michonne: Your brother was pissed too. After what he lost. It made him stupid. * Sasha Williams: We are not the same. We never were. * Michonne: But its still the same. It just is. .... * Carol Peletier: We're not dead. That's what you said. You're not dead. I know you. We're different. I can't let myself... but you? I know you. You have to let yourself feel it. Appearances Characters * Aaron: Taking note of a group of thirsty travelers shambling down the road, he left behind several jugs of water and a note that read, "From a friend". Aaron later encountered Maggie Greene and Michonne, who immediately drew their guns upon him. Aaron waved his arms as if to surrender, assuring them that he was not a threat. * Abraham Ford: While the others chose to remain sallow-faced, Abraham maintained his traditional stoic countenance by persistently tugging on a whiskey flask. During a battle with walkers, Sasha accidentally slashed him across the arm. He tried making peace with her later, but Sasha responded with, "We are not friends!" * Carl Grimes: Carl tried to pick Maggie's spirits up, which she appreciated. Inside the barn, Carl kept Judith close to him and managed to fall asleep for a little bit. * Carol Peletier: Carol tried to stick close to Daryl, taking note of his unspoken anguish and reminding him about how well she knows him. Even though Daryl wanted to be alone, Carol reassured him by kissing him on the forehead. * Daryl Dixon: Taking the deaths of Beth and Tyreese very hard, Daryl tried to busy himself by constantly going on advanced scouting expeditions. He allowed himself some time for an emotional breakdown, which he exacerbated by burning a cigarette into his hand. Daryl later fixed a music box for Maggie that they had found in the woods. While foraging for food, Daryl took note of a barn and led the group where they took up shelter from an oncoming storm. * Eugene Porter: Either through desperation or through some sense of guilt for his past actions, Eugene elected to taste the water that had been left for the group by an unidentified "friend". Citing "quality assurance", he began to sample some of the water until Abraham Ford knocked it out of his hand, warning that it might be poisoned. * Gabriel Stokes: Gabriel tried consoling Maggie about the recent loss of her sister, but Maggie was to angry to listen to him. She reminded him about how he had abandoned his own flock during their time of need. Later, while eating on some dog, Gabriel's faith was pushed to its limits once again. He removed his priestly collar and threw it into the fire. * Glenn Rhee: Despite his wavering sense of hope, Glenn remained strong for Maggie's sake. He allowed her time to grieve, but also stayed close by her side when she needed him. When Maggie told him about a walker locked in the trunk of a car, Glenn forced the lock open and then stabbed the walker in the head. * Judith Grimes: Judith fussed a bit as Rick carried her down the highway. When the group took up shelter in the barn, she slept with Carl and remained quiet throughout the entire evening. * Maggie Greene: Although the initial shock was over, the death of her sister really began to take its toll on Maggie. She became despondent and kept to herself. Even a near brush with a walker didn't seem to phase her. Gabriel Stokes tried to console her, but she rebuffed him, owing largely to her disgust with him over his failure to protect his congregation. She later found a car on the highway and heard a noise coming from the trunk. She opened it and found a female walker bound and gagged. She closed the trunk and then told Glenn about it, who took the liberty of stabbing it in the head. After spending the night taking shelter in a barn, Maggie walked with Michonne and came upon a clean-cut young man named Aaron. * Michonne: Michonne reinforced the fact that they needed to be smart when it came to dealing with walkers, and not to expend any more energy than was absolutely necessary. When it became clear that Sasha was losing her cool, Michonne tried to keep her calm. When the walkers approached, Sasha went against Michonne's warning and began violently attacking them. Michonne finally had to force her to stop before she could make a possibly fatal error in judgment. After spending the night taking shelter in a barn, Michonne walked with Maggie and came upon a clean-cut young man named Aaron. * Noah: Still reeling from the recent loss of Tyreese - the man who tried to help him, Noah's plunge into the world of the walking dead began to exact a heavy toll on him. He remarked that he did not think he had what it took to make it, to which Sasha replied, "Then you won't". * Rick Grimes: Rick led the group out of Richmond, but as they marched on, they lost the availability of their vehicles. Food and water became scarce and things were looking more grim than ever. Walking with the others down a rural highway, Rick kept Judith close to him. They came upon a supply of water bottles in the middle of the road with a sign that read, "From a friend". Rick didn't trust that the water wasn't poisoned, and warned the others not to drink it. They eventually found shelter in an old horse stable. As the group relaxed, Rick tried to keep everyone's spirits up, reminding everyone (particularly Daryl) that no matter how things looked, they were not "them" (meaning the walkers). Rick told the group a story of his grandfather and how he maintained his resolve while fighting Germans during World War II. * Rosita Espinosa: During the walk towards Washington, Rosita stayed close to Tara. When a rainstorm came along, she was ecstatic for some drinkable water and a momentary relief from the oppressive heat. Both Tara and she fell to the ground laughing as the rain poured down upon them. * Sasha Williams: Naturally, the loss of her brother took a heavy toll on Sasha. The rage and intensity kept building inside of her and even those around her, like Michonne, knew that she was only moments away from a complete breakdown. As the group walked a highway through rural Virginia, Michonne warned Sasha not to waste her energy fighting a herd of approaching walkers. Sasha ignored her, and as the herd came closer, she unleashed her fury upon them. Sasha was reckless in her attack and accidentally slashed Abraham Ford with a knife. Michonne had to restrain her until she calmed down. * Tara Chambler: During the walk towards Washington, Tara stayed close to Rosita. When a rainstorm came along, she was ecstatic for some drinkable water and a momentary relief from the oppressive heat. Both Rosita and she fell to the ground laughing as the rain poured down upon them. Locations * Virginia: A gathering of fourteen starving survivors, shambled down a highway in rural Virginia. They stopped at a bridge where they made stand against a herd of walkers shuffling up behind them. Daryl Dixon ventured into the woods where he found a barn and stable. The group took shelter in the barn for the night while a tremendous storm raged outside. :* Highway :* Stone bridge :* Barn & stable Animals * Deer: Daryl Dixon came upon the partially decomposed remains of a deer. He stared at the body for a moment, perhaps wondering if there was any salvageable meat, or perhaps he was pondering why the animal had died. * Dogs: A pack of wild dogs emerged from the woods, most of which were doberman pincers and began snarling and bared their fangs. The group, never one to shy away from a fight, killed the dogs and then ate them. To their credit, they were REALLY hungry. * Frogs: Sasha Williams was walking along a muddy path in Virginia when she came upon dozens of dead frogs lying belly-up in the muck. She could not determine for herself what killed the animals. * Worms: While scouting for food in Virginia, Daryl Dixon dug through a clump of mud and pulled up an earthworm. As he had not had any food for quite some time, he was compelled to eat it. Truth be known, Daryl likely would have eaten the worm even regardless of the situation. Items * Crossbow: Daryl Dixon carried his crossbow with him, but it remained slung for most of the journey. It is possible that he may have used it to help the group in their altercation with the pack of vicious dogs. * Katana: Michonne used her katana to slice her way through several walkers during the group's battle against them on the stone bridge. * Machete: Rick Grimes used a machete to slice his way through several walkers during the group's battle against them on the stone bridge. Miscellaneous * Smoking: Daryl Dixon squirreled away a few cigarettes, which he would smoke in private. After taking a few puffs out of a fresh cigarette, he then put it out on his hand in some sadomasochistic attempt to come to terms with recent events. * Stabbing: Sasha stabs a walker with a knife in close-quarter combat. Glenn stabs a walker in the trunk of a car; also with a knife. See also External Links * * * "Them" at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:2015/Episodes Category:February, 2015/Episodes